For You
by ko00kie
Summary: AU. Yuuri made a promise with a certain blonde during childhood. Would he ever remember it or will it only become broken promises?
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest I was pretty nervous since this is the very first time for me to write a fanfic. I became a fan of Kyo Kara Maoh since I was a child and yes, it's the first anime I've ever watched and still a favorite of mine.**

 **I will try to update my stories sooner. I hope you'll be enjoying my story as much as I love writing them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters.**

* * *

The sun started to set as the night was finally approaching. Two children can be seen on a hill under a single big tree. They love it there, the hill was secluded and they don't have to worry about strangers come crashing on their favorite spot. Both agreed to make it their secret hideout, although they could never keep it a secret from their family. Their first meeting, their first fight, their joy and laughter, countless memories were made on this very hill. But today, it was different. They sat closely side by side, enjoying each other company while gazing at the sunset. None of them speak, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Promise?" a 10-year-old double black broke the silence as he held out his pinky finger to the blonde. The blonde glanced at him and shook her head instead.

"A promise is stronger when it is sealed Yuu-chan,like this" she leaned close to Yuuri and pecked his lips softly, slightly surprising the double black. "There,it's sealed" said the blonde with a pink tint on her cheeks, looking away from Yuuri.

"I still don't want to go though" sadness can be heard from his voice as he brought his legs together.

"Yuu-chan!Yuu-chan!" Yuuri quickly regain his composure when he heard someone called him from afar. "It's my brother, he probably come to pick me up" Yuuri finally said while missing the look of disappointment on the blonde's face. He stood up as he called for his brother "I'm over here Shouri!"

Shouri finally reached them as he was panting heavily, leaning forward with both hands on his knees. "Mom and dad..are looking for you.." Shouri said between pants.

"You okay Shouri?" Yuuri asked out of concern. Shouri finally caught his breath and stood up, eyeing both of them.

"We should go back. Mom and dad said we're going to miss the flight if we're late"

"But I don't want to go to Japan, I want to stay here!" Yuuri whined as he gripped the blonde's hand tightly. Shouri raised an eyebrow. The blonde's gaze falls on both brothers alternately.

"Yuu-chan, we have to-"

"No! I don't want to!"

"You should go Yuu-chan" the blonde said as she looked into Yuuri's eyes.

"But.." his shoulders slumped, releasing the blond hands slowly. "Don't you want me here?"

"I want to, but you should go with your family" she pushed him towards his brother. "Besides,we made a promise and you better not forget it. I'll never forgive you if you do" she crossed her arms.

Yuuri looked at his friend with his silly goofy grin. He knew he could never talk back to the blonde, she was just too stubborn. He turned to look at his brother who offered his hand to him and finally took his hand in his.

"Ready to leave Yuu-chan?" he nodded. He walked away with his brother until he halted halfway as if he just remembered something.

"Wait here Shouri" Yuuri sprinted back to where he left the blond. He was relieved to see the blond still standing there. She looked like she was deep in thought as she kept her gaze at the sunset. However, she quickly snapped back to reality when Yuuri called her, a hint of surprise and confusion shown on her face.

"Shouldn't you be going?" the blonde ask as she tilted her head to the side. Yuuri always found her gesture to be cute but he never voice it out since the blonde could be very fiery when she wanted to.

"Yeah, but I forgot something"

"Forgot? You didn't bring anything with you Yuu-" her word was cut off as she felt a pair of soft lips on her own.

"Y-Yuu-chan!" screamed the blonde with a completely red face.

"I forgot to do my part of the seal" Yuuri grinned at her with a satisfied look, rendering the blonde speechless.

"I have to go, Shouri is going to nag if I keep him waiting. Don't forget our promise okay?" the blonde nodded and waved back as she watched Yuuri ran back to his brother while waving at him.

The blonde stopped waving when the brothers were finally out of sight. Her hand falls to her lips with a small smile plastered on her angelic face.

"I'll always find you Yuu-chan. Always."

* * *

 **A/N: So the first chapter concerns about how Yuuri made a promise with the said blonde when they were younger.**

 **Do read and review, suggestions are welcomed too, I would be really grateful. ^^**


	2. chapter 2

"-ya..Shibuya!"

Yuuri let out a groan and turned around, covering his face with his pillow. "Five more minutes mom" came out a muffled voice. Yuuri was about to drift back to sleep when someone suddenly drew his cover thus causing him to fall out of bed head first on the floor.

"Owww" Yuuri sat up while rubbing the back his head. He opened his eyes to adjust to the surrounding light only to find his best friend standing at the foot of his bed. "What the heck Murata?" he asked feeling annoyed.

"I would love to give you a peaceful slumber Shibuya but we're already late for school. It's the start of a new term" he replied while adjusting his glasses.

Yuuri stared at him dumbfounded until realization dawned upon him. He completely forgot about school if Murata didn't come to wake him up. He cursed inwardly for staying up late watching baseball and now he was deprived of his sleep. He quickly got up to his feet and sprinted towards the bathroom to freshen himself. Murata who was left alone in his bedroom sighed and commented to himself "Shibuya never change" He walked out from Yuuri's bedroom towards the stairs. "I'll be downstairs Shibuya!" he said as he walked down the stairs.

:[-.-]:

Yuuri's P.O.V

"Morning mom" I said while grabbing a piece of toast. Shouri and dad must have gone out earlier since mom's the only one in the kitchen.

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan" my mom said and I just dismissed it like usual. She keeps saying that everyday, not that it actually bothers me. I guess she never gets tired of wanting to get me to call her.. that.. Arrghhh whatever! For a perfect healthy teenage boy like me she should know it's perfectly fine to call her mom. I mean, look at me. I'm already in my last year of high school; I'm not that lil Yuu-chan she always dresses up with. Keeping those thoughts to myself I nodded in satisfaction. I glanced at the clock knowing that we are definitely going to be late if we don't move, now.

"C'mon Murata, we're really going to be late" I hastily ran to the door to put my shoe on with Murata trailing behind me after bidding goodbye to my mom.

"Oh Yuu-chan! Don't forget to come home early, we'll be expecting a guest today" I could hear my mom's voice faintly, who was still cleaning up in the kitchen. _A guest? I wonder who could that be.._

:[-.-]:

Both double black arrives on time to their class taking their respective seats. Yuuri couldn't help to lean back on the chair and yawned while Murata was engaging in a conversation with their classmates. Yuuri wouldn't want to know what kind of conversation it is, knowing that Murata can be such a pervert. Worst, he could be teased by them for being inexperienced with girls. Yuuri was too absorbed in baseball to even consider dating a girl, though it doesn't mean he wasn't interested in girls either. Yuuri let out a sigh as he placed his head on the desk.

He heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair in front of him. "Good morning Shibuya" she smiled sweetly as she greeted him.

"E-Elizabeth! Good m-morning" he stuttered in front of the beauty. He ducked his head feeling embarrassed.

He realized Elizabeth was taking the seat in front of him. He probably would have more opportunity to talk to the blonde without making a fool of himself next time. He was never used to have girls around him. They had been classmates since his first year in high school although he never approaches the blonde who was now sitting in front of him. Her beauty and charm had captivated the hearts of many guys around the school, although it seems that she never dated any of them.

He was looking intently at the blond in front of him as if she was some interesting specimen. Some might thought he was ogling her from behind by the looks he was giving her. Yuuri was deep in thought. Somehow Elizabeth reminded him of a dream he had last night, a dream about a certain blond when he was younger. He never knew any of his friends with blonde hair during his childhood. Now that he thinks about it, he really didn't remember much about his childhood. Yuuri pushed those thoughts at the back of his mind, thinking that his dream was only messing around with him.

'Yuu-chan!' Yuuri's thought was interrupted as a fragment of memories suddenly entered his mind. He saw an image of a blonde smiling whole heartedly as she offered her hand to him. He couldn't make out how her face looked like; to him it was all blurry. He instinctively clutches his head, groaning in pain. The pounding in his head is unbearable. He wanted the pain to go away but his efforts were futile. He finally lost to his pain and blackened out. In the end he lost his consciousness causing the whole class to panic.

:[-.-]:

Yuuri regained his consciousness and let out a groan, his vision was blurry. He didn't like the fact that he was unsure of where he was or what time it is. However, he felt different for some reason. Someone was stroking his hair softly, and although he should be pulling away somehow he didn't mind the gesture. In fact, he liked what the person was doing to him. He sighs contently from the touch. In his drowsy state, he tried to look at the face of said person but failed miserably. The only thing Yuuri could make out from the person was a pool of blonde hair. He was about to take the person's hand in his but the hand retracted before he could reach it. _No, don't stop._

He wanted to reach to the person next to him but he was too tired to even get up. His extended his hand to touch the other's cheek. Yuuri felt a lump in his chest when the blonde took his hand away, but the feeling was quickly washed away when the blonde planted soft kisses on the palm of his hand. He was rejoiced when the blonde leaned to his touch. He was wondering why he had such feelings.

"Sleep Yuuri. I'll stay by your side" Yuuri heard the blonde said. Those words soothe him. He felt like he could trust the blonde, even though he didn't know who was exactly with him. Yet he couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards the blonde. Yuuri fell into a deep slumber with the said person remaining by his side, not wanting to leave Yuuri by himself.

:[-.-]:

Yuuri woke up when he felt a hand shaking him. He opened one eye slowly and saw Elizabeth next to his bed, making him sit up suddenly wincing when his head hurts. Elizabeth was unsure whether to let Yuuri stay in the bed but he just shrugged it off, saying that he's fine. She looked at him feeling relieved.

"You know, you caused quite a commotion in the class earlier" Yuuri laughed nervously at her statement.

"Umm..how long have you been staying here?" he asked, feeling curious. Could Elizabeth been watching over him while he was unconscious?

"Since the class ended. Murata asked me a favor to look after you in his stead, he says he have some meeting to attend" Yuuri snorted, he'll get Murata for this. "So, are you able to get up now?" she asked him.

"I guess so, sorry for troubling you" Yuuri rubs the back of his head nervously, all the while showing his goofy smile. She smiled at him. Getting off the bed he dusted himself to look presentable.

Elizabeth handed him his bag as they walked out from the infirmary, trying to form a conversation with one another. They didn't notice a pair of emerald green eyes watching them from afar, as he turned his heels and walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you guys think of the new chapter? Could it possibly be Elizabeth or was it another person? Stay tuned for the next update**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri massaged his temples as he feigned a headache. He was hoping that his mom was joking, but she indeed looked serious about it.

"So basically I'm getting a babysitter. Mom, I'm already 18, I don't need someone to babysit me!" he cringed at the thought of having a babysitter.

"Now, now Yuu-chan, he's not a babysitter. I just thought of leaving you with a company while we're away, Boston is really far from here. We asked you to come with us but you refused, how do you think I would feel leaving my Yuu-chan alone in Japan without anyone to look after you. And what are you going to feed yourself, you might be able to survive during the day but you never eat anything else for dinner if it's not curry! Besides, you have zero skills in cooking and I don't want to come home to a burned house. So I came up with this brilliant idea, it'll be wonderful right dear? He's such a sweetheart when I met him so you'll definitely like him Yuu-chan. Oh and Yuu-chan, call me mama"

Yuuri sweat dropped as he watched his mom ranting about his so called company. He was amazed how his mother could talk so much without even stopping to breathe. Either that or he didn't realize that his mom do breathe without him noticing. He hoped it was the latter. She won't even tell him how he looked like. _What if he was some kind of a middle aged man?_ He shivered at those thoughts. He could feel goosebump starts creeping up at the back of his neck.

Yuuri's father who was watching the whole scene finally decides to speak up as he folds the newspaper he just read. "Don't sweat about it son, he's a good kid. Your mom made the right choice of choosing him right honey" Miko 'Jennifer' Shibuya squealed when being praised by her husband.

 _So a kid is going to babysit me? Wonderful._ His shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"I suggest you move with us to Boston" Shouri said as he came out from the kitchen with a glass of water,gulping down its contents.

"And waste my final year adapting? No thanks Shouri"

"It's onii-chan for you"

Yuuri rolled his eyes, his family never gets tired of this never ending routine.

Shouri just shrugged and went upstairs, most probably went to continue his sim dating games.

As Yuuri was busy imagining his life with his soon to be babysitter the door bell rang.

"He must be here! Go get the door Yuu-chan,we don't want to keep him waiting!" his mother was full of excitement.

Yuuri gave a curt nod as he went to open the door. He had the shock of his life as he looked upon the person standing proudly in front of him. He looked like an angel descended from heaven, captivating those who laid eyes on him. He height is just about Yuuri's shoulder, the pale porcelain skin that looked soft to be touched. His bright golden locks acts like a halo as the warmth of sunlight shine above him. A slender figure with each curve in the perfect place, full pink luscious lips begging to be kissed. Finally, a pair of clear emerald pools that shone with life caught Yuuri's attention the most. He could stare into those eyes for hours, licking his lips unconsciously.

"Hey I'm talking to you! Don't just stand there and ogling me like that, are you deaf?" Yuuri was snapped from his trance as the blonde waved his hand just an inch from his face while the other was placed on his hip. His patience lost.

"Huh? What is it?" Yuuri was embarrassed to be caught staring at the blonde. He just scratched the back of his head nervously as he put on a goofy smile at the blonde.

"Are you going to invite me in or we can just stand here the whole day?" he snapped and Yuuri twitched in respond. His actions was definitely not of an angel, Yuuri thought. The blonde rolled his eyes and walked past Yuuri, letting himself in without waiting for his response.

Yuuri could hear his mom squealing like a fangirl as she screamed 'Wolf-chan!' and tackled him with one of her bear hugs while the said blonde becomes flustered at the sudden attack.

"Uhh..mom"

"Oh right" Miko said as she released the blonde. He turned and looked towards Yuuri trying to look presentable. Miko tapped his shoulder gently, giving him encouragement. He smiled a little and nods, she went to the kitchen to give both boys some space. He cleared his throat.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, call me Wolfram. I'll be staying here to keep you company while your family stays Boston"

"Oh,I'm Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri" he said sheepishly and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's Yuuri for short and let's drop the formalities,I'm not used to it. So how old are you Wolf?"

"Wolf?I'm 15" he said crossing his legs as he sat on the sofa across from Yuuri.

"Yeah,your name is too long so I just call you Wolf,you don't mind do you?"

Wolfram snorted. "Do what you want"

 _What an arrogant brat,and to think that he was an angel, his personality seems to say otherwise._ Yuuri sighed.

"So" Wolfram began as he placed a hand under his chin, gazing intently at the fidgeting double black.

"You're the wimp who doesn't eat anything except curry for dinner" Yuuri was startled at the statement coming out from the blonde. _Did mom_ _tell him?_ He continued, "so Miko-san found me as the best candidate to care for your wimpiness" a devilish grin plastered on his angelic face. Standing up to go to the kitchen, he turned over his shoulder glancing a look at him. "Looks like we'll be stuck together from now on, so don't cause too much trouble okay wimp" with that he flashed a mischievous smile at the dumbfounded double black before getting out of his sight.

Yuuri who had just found his voice realized that the blonde had just called him a wimp,three times to be exact. He stood up screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not a wimp!"

* * *

 **A/N: Finally another chapter! Wolfram came into the picture~**

 **I'm sorry for being late in updating my stories, and thanks to those who reviewed. My finals is just around the corner so I didn't have much time to continue my stories. *sob*sob***

 **Anyways, I'll try to keep them in characters. Their personalities are a bit different if you compared the anime and the light novel. Like Wolfram, he's more matured in the light novel compared to the anime. I couldn't choose between those two so I might mixed it a bit, depending on the situation.**

 **Until the next update**


	4. Chapter 4

"Peek-a-boo! I found you Yuu-chan!" the blonde squealed in delight as she glomped Yuuri from behind, making both of them fall on the grass. Yuuri laughed at the blonde's antics.

"I've been here the whole day silly"

"You do? Sorry.." she sat up looking like she was on the verge of tears, ready to burst anytime soon.

"Don't be like that, you didn't do it on purpose" he comforted her by petting the blonde's hair gently as she smiled at the gesture. She hurriedly took off her bag, rummaging the contents inside it with her small hands.

"Anyway, look at what I draw today Yuu-chan!" she smiled widely as she stood proudly in front of Yuuri, showing off her new drawing.

"That was..nice..what is that anyway?" Yuuri stumbled upon a few word, he couldn't comprehend the blonde's drawing.

"This is you of course,can't you see?" she pointed on her drawing which she claimed to be Yuuri, making Yuuri sweat dropped and laugh sheepishly.

"I don't know if that really is me"

"You are just blind, you can't see the value of art" she retorted,crossing her arms on her chest as she looked away from Yuuri, nose high and let out a harummph.

"Don't be like that, we come here to play right? I even sneak some cookies to share with you later" Yuuri knew he caught the blonde's attention when she immediately turns towards him at the mention of 'cookie'.

They spend the rest of the day playing with just the two of them. They played tag, hide-and-seek, played catch (which the blonde reluctants at first) and even a quiet time enjoying their cookie.

The blonde woke up and rubbed her eyes, looking at her surroundings. They must have gotten asleep somehow. She noticed her other hand was linked with Yuuri's as they sleep hand-in-hand, her lips curved upwards.

 _Yuu-chan won't notice if I'm being careful,_ she tought as she leans towards Yuuri and peck him on the cheeks. Seeing that he was still sleeping she sighed softly.

 _Big brother will come looking for me if I don't go home now, they don't even know I went out._

She took another look at the sleeping figure beside her. She felt bad of disturbing his peaceful slumber, but she couldn't just leave.

"Yuu-chan, wake up. Yuu-chan!" she shook his shoulders, earning a groan from him.

"Another five minutes.." he grumbled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I said wake up Yuuri!"

Yuuri's eyes shot open only to be greeted by the dark. He felt suffocated by something or someone, he didn't know.

Yuuri trashed around on the bed trying to get free, until the grip was loose and he pulled the evil thing away from him.

"A pillow?" confusion clearly written on his face as he looked up meeting the eyes of the culprit who just suffocated him.

"What the hell Wolf? You just tried to kill me!" he voiced out with a hint of anger.

"Well if you haven't being so loud talking in your sleep I wouldn't have done that. I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes but you're as good as the dead"

"I talked in my sleep?" he asked, missing the blonde's remarks. He received a nod as a reply.

"Miko-san left me with a list of groceries, you're coming?"

"Huh? Yeah,sure." came an immediate reply. Wolfram looked at him intently.

"Are you okay? I can just go by myself" Yuuri looks at him fidgeting with his fingers as he noticed something in the blonde's eyes. _Is he worried about me?_ He thought.

"I'm fine, don't worry Wolf. Give me a few minutes to get ready"

"Alright, I'll wait downstairs" Wolfram studied him for a while before he went out of Yuuri's room, closing the door behind him.

Yuuri let out a breath he never knew he held as he stared at the door Wolfram just left. Yuuri stroke his chest in relief. At the same time, anxiety and an unknown feeling floated into his heart. His mind replayed at the dream he just had.

"I don't know who you are, but somehow I think I miss you" he smiled to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: So I made a short extra chapter considering that Yuuri didn't show much of his dreams during childhood.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri felt restless as there were so many people directed their attention towards them, more likely towards the blonde walking a few distance behind them.

"Why is he coming with us again?"

"What's wrong Shibuya? It's not an everyday occurrence to be walking with a beauty"

"W-what?! Don't tell me you're interested in him Murata, he's a boy!"

"Unlike you, I wouldn't mind being with a boy. He has good looks anyway"

Yuuri became flustered. He didn't know why he felt so bothered knowing that Murata was showing interest towards his blonde friend. It's probably because he wasn't used to the idea of people being gay. Yeah, that's maybe it. Yuuri was satisfied after he came to his own conclusion.

Murata who had been watching him from the corner of his eyes was amused that the blonde could have affected his friend this much. He then turns to look over his shoulders, noticing the blonde was having a calculating looks on his face while walking casually with both hands on his pockets. Unlike them who were wearing their school uniform, Wolfram only settled for a casual baby blue shirt with long white pants that seems to be hugging his well defined legs perfectly.

"Is something bothering you von Bielefeld?" Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts when Murata suddenly questions the blonde as they both stopped walking. The said blonde then also stopped on his tracks, fixing his gaze on both of the double blacks. He shook his head.

"No, I was just trying to remember the path to Yuuri's school"

"Huh? And why would you have to do that Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

"Well being the wimp you are, it is my duty to look after you wherever you are"

"Stop calling me a wimp!"

"Aren't you two a lovely sight, you two are already bickering like couples early in the morning" Murata chuckles as the two of them blushed and turns away from each other.

"We're not bickering!" both said in unison and blushed once again.

Wolfram cleared his throat and said "Since mama-san ask me so sweetly to look after you then I have to do this job perfectly so I wouldn't disappoint her when she got back" Wolfram stood proudly, nose high in the air as he turned away from Yuuri with his arm crossing over his chest, not missing to let out a harummph in the process. A flash of a little girl entered Yuuri's mind for a mere second.

"Hold on a sec, she's not your mom!" Yuuri still couldn't comply with the idea of Wolfram calling his mom 'mama-san'. It makes him feel like something's tugging at the back of his heart, and he didn't like it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Now you two be good while we're away, alright? Give us a call if anything happens" both boys were attacked in one of Miko's infamous bear hug as they struggled for air.

"M-Miko-san, we'll be fine. I'll make sure that wimp won't cause any trouble"

"Wonderful! Wolf-chan, just call me mama"

"Ma-"

"Mom,wait! Why should Wolf call you uhh..that?!" Yuuri stumbled on his words as he contemplated whether to say it.

"Oh hush Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan is like family. Having only boys in the family is boring. I already feel like having three boys, but unlike you two Wolf-chan understood me best!" the Shibuya brother's sweat dropped at their mother's comment.

Shouri leans towards Yuuri as he whispered, "You still have time to change your mind you know, I don't trust of leaving you with that kid" Yuuri nudged him on the ribs earning him a dissatisfied groan.

"I'll be fine Shouri"

Yuuri looked towards Wolfram direction, he was engaging in a conversation Shouma and Miko, though mostly Miko does all the talk. _Wolf really does get along with mom huh? Dad seems to like him as well._

Sensing that someone had been staring at his back for quite some time, Wolfram turned to look over his shoulders and locked his emerald ones with Yuuri's black orbs. Wolfram then sticks his tongue out at him playfully before turning his attention back to the couples.

 _Cute_

"Yuu-chan? Hey,Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri was startled when Shouri shook his shoulders. "Y-yeah, Shouri?"

"What's wrong with you? You suddenly had that stupid look on your face, you know, like those people who are in love. Some girls caught your attention?"

"W-what? No, of course not!" Yuuri raised his arms up defensively, as he cupped both cheeks getting flustered doing so. He did not just made a stupid look while looking at Wolfram, did he?

Adjusting his glasses, Shouri suddenly gripped Yuuri's shoulders with a serious look on his face, which caught Yuuri's immediate attention.

"Shouri?"

Shouri, the eldest son of the Shibuya family, who only interacted with characters in video games, the one who does not have any experience with girls for all his life..

"Listen to my advice very carefully Yuu-chan. When it comes to-"

"Sho-chan!It's time to go!" Miko waved at his son direction, signaling them to come over. Shouri let out a sigh.

"Come on Shouri" Yuuri patted his back and walked towards their parents. Shouri followed suit.

Miko gave her son another tight hug. Yuuri would definitely miss his mother enthusiasm and loud voice, but he could never admit it. As she turns towards Wolfram, an unreadable expression came across her face, which go unnoticed by the others but understood by Wolfram. She pulled him to a tight embrace as she soothed his blonde locks while he returned her embrace.

"Give him time, alright Wolf-chan?" Wolfram could only nod, pulling back from the embrace with a determined look. Miko knows they'll be fine by themselves.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuuri snapped his fingers a few times in front of Wolfram, catching his attention.

"What?"

"Daydream all you want later Wolf, Murata and I will be late for school"

Murata was already ahead of them. Wolfram was following Yuuri like a lost child, and only then did he realize Yuuri had been holding his hand as they started to jog towards the school that just came to view. He didn't know since when.

Yuuri's hand was bigger than his, he thought. It won't be long before Yuuri let go of his hand, he knew that. But for now, he'll cherish the brief moment he had with Yuuri. He'll believe Miko's words, Yuuri needs time and he will give it. He could not ask for anything else other than this. After all, Yuuri is a wimp.


	6. Chapter 6

The first few weeks have been hectic. Yuuri knew it was a bad idea for Wolfram to be following him all around school like a lost puppy. He was attracting too much attention be it girls or boys, young or old, the aura radiating from the arrogant prince-like blonde was too much for everyone not to gawk at his beauty. He could even give every beautiful woman in the neighborhood a run for their money, more than that he could even outrun Miss Universe with that kind of look.

The times when Wolfram wouldn't be seen was always during his class, he did have lunch sometimes with the blonde along with Murata, other than that he seemed to suddenly disappear only to reappear in front of his classroom when the school ends. Yuuri had been wondering what Wolfram had been doing during those times but didn't dare to ask. He didn't want Wolfram to think he was invading his privacy.

Yuuri had been telling him to just stay at home but the self proclaimed protector was just too stubborn to listen. But today, Yuuri didn't expect this coming. Sitting across him at the table with his legs crossed and picking his food, Wolfram began to speak.

"I won't be going to school with you tomorrow, maybe for a few days or week"

"That's great!" Yuuri blurted out excitingly. Noticing Wolfram deadly glare, he coughed and rephrased his words "I mean, why? You always insist of going with me" he asked while reaching for his juice.

It's true, he was a bit confused with the sudden declaration.

"You won't miss me too much Yuuri, you would still see me at home" he said nonchalantly.

Yuuri spurted his juice at the sudden comment. Wolfram scrunched his nose, currently displeased at the scene.

"Gross, your lack of etiquette is really disturbing" Wolfram snorted as he put down his utensils, clearly losing his appetite.

"Who's fault is that anyway?!" Yuuri stood up suddenly knocking his elbow with the juice, causing the jar to fall and spill its content all over the table, some succeeded to drip on the floor.

"Yuuuuuriiii" he flinched when his named was called in an eerie way. Glancing towards the already furious blonde he knew he won't be getting out from there. Alive.

:[-.-]:

"Hahahahahahaha! Seriously Shibuya, I know you were clumsy but I didn't think it was that bad" holding his stomach Murata couldn't help but laugh at his friend misfortune.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear that from you" came a muffled voice with his face cupped with both hands.

Suddenly, he jerked back and let out an unmanly yell when something cold came into contact with his cheeks.

"What the hell?!" with one hand touching his cheek he turned to his left and saw a very surprised Elizabeth holding a can of iced coffee. His eyes softened.

"Elizabeth! I'm so sorry about that, I thought it was someone else!" he put up both hands defensively feeling a bit panicked.

"You just seemed a bit stressful so I just thought of cheering you up. Here"

Yuuri took the iced coffee mumbling a thank you. Murata tapped his shoulder saying that he'll be assisting Professor von Karbelnikoff with her research in the science lab and head off without waiting for his reply. Lately Yuuri realized that Murata had been looking for excuses to escape every time Elizabeth was around, he wondered why. Elizabeth took a sit beside him as she took out her lunch box, setting it in on her lap.

"Aren't you going to eat Yuuri? You usually brought a bento with you"

"Ahh..Wolfram usually forced me to bring one, but I guess I kind of made him angry lately" he said while scratching his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Wolfram? That petite blonde who follows you around before? I heard they called him Honey prince"

Yuuri let out a chuckle. "Honey prince? That's too cute for someone like Wolfram"

"That might be because of his hair, it's uncommon here." She took a bite of a meal before continuing. "You seem pretty attached to him, are you perhaps in some sort of a relationship?"

"No no no! How can there be any relationship between two guys?! That's just wrong"

Yuuri was flustered. She can't just blurt that out casually.

"I guess you're right" she said and continues to eat her lunch. They sat beside each other in silence.

"Hey Yuuri?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to go out together?"

"Go out together? You mean like.."

"Dating, what else?"

"D-dating?!" Yuuri quickly jumped to his feet with his face beet red. "Umm..you see, I never went out with anyone before much less dating so I'm not sure if you would even want to date me"

"I don't mind"

"You can't just say that!"

"Why so?"

"That's because..uhh.."

Yuuri was struggling to find an answer but then his stomach suddenly growled in hunger. Elizabeth let out a small laugh and Yuuri, being embarrassed bent down while clutching his stomach. Picking an omelet she handed it to him.

"Here Yuuri, say aahhh"

Yuuri jerked back quickly as he scrambled to get on his feet when Elizabeth suddenly came close to him.

 _T-too close!_

Just then, a flying object from afar hit him right on the back of his head, knocking him down to the ground and surprising Elizabeth. Yuuri groaned in pain as he pushed himself up with his arm while the other was rubbing the bump at his head. That would need a few days to recover. Glancing at the object that was thrown at him earlier he picked it up and confusion came across his face.

 _A bento? Wait a sec, this wrapping looks like..!_

He gets up hurriedly as he eyes searched frantically for someone, particularly someone with honey blonde hair. Yuuri dashed forward when he saw a silhouette of the said blonde walking towards the school gate.

"Wolf! Hey Wolfram, wait up!"

He grabbed the blonde's arm and turned him to look at him. He bent down panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath.

"You said.. you weren't coming.." he held an iron grip on his arms. Wolfram would definitely walk away if he let go.

"You forgot your lunch" he said casually, he couldn't look at Yuuri in his eyes.

"Then why won't you look me Wolf"

Wolfram just shrugged. None of them said anything. Usually at a time like this, Wolfram becomes more reserved. He wouldn't say anything although something was clearly bothering him. Yuuri didn't like how he was keeping everything to himself.

"Wolf"

"Who is she?"

"She? You mean Elizabeth? Well she's−"

Before Yuuri could answer him someone gripped his hand surprising both of them.

"Yuuri, you ran to fast. Is everything alright?" asked Elizabeth. Wolfram twitched and gritted his teeth as she was too close to Yuuri for his liking, thought he looked expressionless on the outside.

 _This is definitely a bad timing,_ Yuuri thought. Elizabeth made eye contact with the blonde in front of her and smiled sweetly.

"So you must be the Honey prince everyone was talking about. Yuuri often talks about you too" Wolfram raised an eyebrow at her comments. Since when did he earn the title Honey prince?

"If you're wondering my name's Elizabeth. Yuuri and I have just started dating"

"W-wait Elizabeth! You can't just declare that!" shaking his hand from her Yuuri began panicking.

"Oh, I told you I don't mind dating someone inexperienced"

"That's not the point! Wolfram, it's not what you think!" Yuuri shouldn't care less but he couldn't help himself. He felt the need to explain and make Wolfram understand.

"Isn't that good for you Yuuri, you've always wanted to date a girl" he said in a monotone.

Unable to contain his anger he pulled Wolfram to face him, only to be taken aback when he saw the tear filled emerald eyes that desperately wanted to escape.

"Wolf?"

"I have other things to do, I'll see you at home" he pried his arm from Yuuri loosening grip and continues to walk without turning back to look at the couples he left behind. Yuuri just stared at the retreating figure, not moving an inch from his spot.

 _Why did you looked so hurt Wolf.._

* * *

 **A/N: A warning for the next chapter, proceed at your own risk.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wolfram looked at Yuuri's figure, annoyance clearly seen on his face. Yuuri wrapped himself with a blanket which acts like a shield protecting him from the outside world.

"What the hell are you doing Yuuri? Wrapping yourself up with that blanket, now come out!" he tugged at the blanket as he tried to pull it away forcefully. Yuuri on the other hand keeps an iron grip on the blanket as if his life was depending on it.

"Wolf, stop! You're going to tear it!"

"Not if you come out of that cocoon!"

"Cocoon? I'm not an insect!"

"Come out now!"

"No!"

"Yuuri!"

"Alright, alright! Stop pulling my blanket already!"

Wolfram released the blanket as Yuuri sit up on his bed. He studied Yuuri's recent behavior, calculating the action he should take to confront the double black in front of him. He knew Yuuri was bothered with something, and he'll definitely found out about it. Seeing that Yuuri was finally relaxed he decided to sit beside him on the bed.

"Now what's bothering you?" he asked looking directly into Yuuri's pair of black orbs. He knew then Wolfram wouldn't drop the issue until he tells him.

"It's nothing, really" he moved his gaze away, looking everywhere besides Wolfram's clear emerald eyes.

"You can't deceive me Yuuri. You're a terrible liar" he replied with a smirk.

"Really, it's nothing to worry about..it's just.."he paused. Should he tell Wolfram? He thought the possibility of the blonde's action. Would he be ridiculed? Would Wolfram just shrug it off? He knew Wolfram won't do that. Wolfram can be loud and blunt, but he was the kindest person Yuuri ever met. Wolfram always speaks up his mind, and he realized that he trusts Wolfram more than anyone.

"It's just..what?"

"I score a date with a girl but I don't know what to do" he mumbled softly which was unheard by Wolfram.

"What? Can't you speak louder?"

"I said I don't know what to do when going on a date!" he spoke too fast for Wolfram's liking, but he understood it nonetheless.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that you'll be having a date with that girl earlier?"

"Umm..yeah. It's not really official but I thought maybe I should give it a go. You know, me being inexperienced and all" he replied and starts fidgeting with his fingers nervously, a habit he recently picked up from Wolfram. Wolfram didn't reply and the atmosphere was making his a lot more nervous than he already did.

"Hey Wolf?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you're at school earlier you seemed" he tried to reach for the subject. He couldn't forget it no matter how hard he tried. Not when Wolfram looked so hurt.

"It's nothing" Wolfram shake his head, clearly dismissing what Yuuri just said.

"You know it's just nothing Wolf! Something must have bothered you"

"Even if you knew would you be able to fix it, even if it's against your will?" he stood up suddenly, stomping in front of Yuuri looking furious.

"Wolf.." Yuuri was at lost for words. He could never understand the way his blonde friend thinks.

"I swear that you're the wimpiest of the wimp. No, wait. Let me rephrase that. You're the king of the wimp!" Wolfram snorted as he crosses his arms on his chest. He looked important.

"I'm not a wimp!"

Silence fell upon the room. Both were struggling with their own emotions. One wrong step and they might hurt each other more than necessary.

"Have you ever kissed before?" he inquired.

"What? Of course not! I've never been with a girl before, you know that I-" Yuuri's words were cut off as a pair of luscious pink lips came crushing down on his own, both tumbling down on the bed due to the force. Yuuri was sprawled on the bed with said blonde hovering above him. Yuuri was taken aback as he tried to push Wolfram away to no avail.

"W-Wolfram!" Yuuri squirmed trying to get away, accidentally brushed against each other's legs and they both gasp at the contact.

Wolfram starts nibbling on his lower lips, making him shiver at the contact. Yuuri's attempts of pushing Wolfram away weakened with each kiss. Yuuri couldn't think straight. He was enjoying Wolfram's kisses and attention, his heart was beating wildly. He should be mad since Wolfram took his first kiss. His mind keeps repeating that his first kiss was with a boy, that he shouldn't be enjoying it.

They broke their kiss, gasping for air. Their forehead touched as Wolfram supported himself with his forearms besides Yuuri. Yuuri's face turned red as a tomato at their close proximity.

"Wolf, what are you-"

"Don't think Yuuri. Feel"

Wolfram leaned down and captured Yuuri's lips again, this time kissing him gently. Taking Wolfram's advice, Yuuri began to respond to the kiss as he ran his hands on the blonde's silky hair. It felt smooth to touch. Yuuri smiled inwardly as the blonde groaned softly at the touch. Yuuri gasped when Wolfram licked his bottom lips, coaxing him to open his mouth as he slipped his tongue into Yuuri's hot cavern, tasting every inch of that sinfully tasty mouth. Yuuri let out a moan. Feeling satisfied he licked Yuuri's tongue, and both engaged in their tongue battle, which end with Wolfram's dominating his. After what felt like hours of kissing Wolfram pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between them, with Yuuri whimpered at the loss of contact.

Yuuri looked at him dazed while panting softly as Wolfram pried his body from Yuuri's arms and stood up, smoothing the invincible wrinkles on his clothes. He then walks towards the door without sparing a look on Yuuri.

"Wolf?" he managed to speak as he barely able to catch his breath. Wolfram stopped on his tracks and glanced at his direction briefly before turning away.

"I'll go and prepare dinner now" he said before closing the door.

Yuuri stared at the door dumbfounded for a couple of minutes. He just shared kisses with Wolfram and enjoyed it. He knew it was wrong but it felt so right. In fact he didn't even feel disgusted at the thought of kissing Wolfram again. It's like they are meant for one another. He began imagining a certain blonde writhing beneath him, panting heavily with his glorious pale skin covered with a thin layer of sweat as he begged for his release.

 _Alright, bad idea. I shouldn't be thinking about Wolf that way._

Yuuri quickly shook the thoughts away, blushing furiously to the tip of his ears. He was straight and Wolfram is his friend; he was just trying to help. Suddenly he felt an unexplainable feeling in his chest at the sudden realization. He didn't want to think about it. He then noticed the bulge in his constricting pants.

He was hard.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been contemplating with myself whether I should be changing the rating. Being it the first time I wrote such scene between them makes me unable to decide now.**

 **Do read and review, your comments are very appreciated. Until the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuri scratched his head for who knows how many times as he stared blankly at the paper in front of him. Yuuri is not the brightest student in Blood Pledge High School, he admits so and yet he's not one of those students who usually failed in their exams. Unlike his best friend Murata who can excel his exams easily, Yuuri needs some effort to grasp all the information he needed to understand for each subject and currently, albeit reluctantly, having a 15 year old Wolfram tutoring him. Knowing Wolfram, his patience didn't last that long either.

"In this question, you need to multiply both side before you substitute the value of X in the equation, can't even solve this wimp?" Wolfram was focusing on writing down his answer while Yuuri has his focus directed elsewhere. Apparently his focus was directed towards Wolfram's full pink lips. Yuuri was having an inner turmoil with Wolfram's sudden change of attitude. Yuuri wasn't able to sleep a wink last night due to the fact he couldn't get over the feel of Wolfram's lips on his. Yuuri surely think he couldn't face him today but Wolfram seemed composed as if the kiss had never happened.

 _What are you even thinking Yuuri?! You should be grateful he didn't talk about last night or you would have felt awkward to be around him!_

Yuuri slapped his face with both hand hardly, making Wolfram jerked up with the loud sound.

"Yuuri?"

"T-that hurts" he shouldn't have done it too hard, it would sure to leave a mark. Yuuri could feel something warm coming out from his nose.

"Yuuri, you're bleeding!" being alerted of the situation Wolfram quickly stood up,his chair tumbling backwards as he went to Yuuri's side.

"Damn, what are you even thinking you wimp?!"

"I act without thinking, that's what it is" having a nosebleed was not something he hoped for, especially not in front of Wolfram. That might gave him the perfect opportunity to justify him as a wimp, which he rather not be.

Due to Yuuri's nosebleed episode Wolfram had requested (demanded actually) Yuuri to rest for the day, which made Yuuri feel grateful so he could catch up on his sleep. After organizing Yuuri's books on the table as well as making sure Yuuri had a change of clothes and rested in bed, Wolfram leaves Yuuri's room with a blood stained clothes in his hands.

Closing the room, Wolfram leaned on the door as he tried to hold his smile.

 _'Yuu-chan,you got a nosebleed!' the little blonde boy exclaimed as he helped his friend stood up and dusted him clean._

 _'Huh? T-this is nothing!It will stop soon' said the black hair boy as he pressed a napkin on his nose to stop the bleeding. Seeing that his friend was uninjured elsewhere Wolfram let out a sigh of relief._

 _'Yuu-chan?'_

 _'Hmm?'_

 _'You're such a wimp!' he finally said with a laughter._

'Silly Yuu-chan..if only you remember' he said as he clutched the clothes in his hand tightly.

:[-.-]:

After dumping Yuuri's clothes in the laundry Wolfram proceeded to Yuuri's room to check on him. Upon opening Yuuri's bedroom door a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he saw Yuuri curled up in a ball as he sleeps peacefully while snuggling comfortably on a pillow.

Wolfram could only sigh as he tucked Yuuri under his blanket. "You're going to catch a cold idiot"

He settled on the floor as he studied Yuuri's feature and stroked Yuuri's jet black hair, earning a soft whimper from the sleeping teenager. His gaze softens and his lips curled into a smile. While keeping on with the gesture his mind wandered off to a fragment of memory during his childhood.

 _'Hey Wolfram?'_

 _'Yeah?'_

 _'I think I like Yuu-chan..you know,that kind of like'_

Upon realizing what he was doing Wolfram quickly pulled his hand away, a soft grunt could be heard from Yuuri from the lost of comfort.

"What am I doing? I..I shouldn't be doing this" Wolfram mentally cursed himself and he took a few steps back before turning around and dashed out of the room, running all the way to his room and slammed the door shut. Wolfram leaned against the door as he falls into a sitting position with both hands covering his face. His heart clenched tightly in pain, it feels as if his lungs was lacked of air that it suffocated him. This was not what he had planned before coming here. He now realized his real intention had long strayed from its path upon become infatuated by a certain double black baseball lover. Running his hand roughly along his golden curled locks his gaze fell onto a picture frame on his desk, containing a picture of a younger version of himself and a girl with a shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair hugging him from behind, both with a cheeky expression with the additional of Wolfram making a peace sign.

 _I'm sorry_

That was the only thing he could think of upon looking at the picture of the girl. Wolfram felt disgusted with himself. Such things shouldn't be happening. Though he knew there's no way he could turn back now. He often dismisses it as a silly crush from his childhood, but he was sure of it now. He's in love with Yuuri Shibuya.

Wolfram shoved his hand in his jean's pocket and took out his phone. Flipping his phone open he looked up for a familiar name and pushed dial. Each passing second felt like hours to wait for the call to be answered. Wolfram keeps biting down his lower lips while fidgeting with his fingers until the receiver picked up his call. Finally letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, he spoke in a shaky voice.

"Conrad? I need your help"

:[-.-]:

Yuuri stirred and snuggled close his pillow as he enjoyed the comfort of his bed. Feeling that something was amiss he opened his eyes and gets up in a sitting position before stretching himself. Looking around in his room and taking in the unusual silence in the house, Yuuri got up from his bed to look for his fiery blonde friend.

"Wolfram?"

Not getting any response Yuuri went down the stairs to find the whole floor is absent with Wolfram's presence. Yuuri suddenly became confused since there weren't any notes left by Wolfram.

He never went out without telling me before. Maybe I should check his room just in case.

Another question popped out as he walked towards Wolfram's room. He never knew why Wolfram forbids him from entering his room, ever. Reaching the door knob Yuuri was thinking whether it was wise to trespass Wolfram's room unwelcomed. What the heck, it was his house. Slapping himself mentally Yuuri turned the door knob and pushed the door open and braced himself, only to be greeted with the same silence.

"Wolf?" stepping in the room and turning on the light, Yuuri was welcomed with a calming scent and a neatly arranged room. No wonder Wolfram always tensed up whenever Yuuri placed his stuff all around. Seeing that Wolfram wasn't in the room Yuuri was about to turn and leave the room until he caught sight of the picture frame. Picking up the frame Yuuri studied the picture, a smile that tugged at the corner of his lips while looking at the younger Wolfram quickly turned into a frown when he looked at the girl next to him. He was wondering the girl relation to Wolfram. Somehow he felt displeased with the close contact between these two.

 _What am I doing, acting like a jealous boyfriend. Ackk! What am I even thinking!_

Yuuri let out a sigh. Looking back at the picture Yuuri suddenly felt familiar with the girl. Have he met her before? He couldn't tell. Yuuri was too absorbed studying the picture, not at all realizing the presence behind him.

"What are you doing?" being too shocked at being caught, the picture frame accidentally slipped from his hand. A crash was heard as the frame glass shattered when it landed on the floor. Neither moved from their spot, far too shocked from the situation.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter updated. This would actually be a long rant from me but I really apologize to everyone who had been waiting for the continuation. I couldn't show how sorry I am for neglecting the story for a while, but of course, I'm going to write the story until the end so don't worry. Also thank you to all the wonderful readers who keep supporting my story until now although I'm still trying to improve my writing skills.**

 **I've been thinking about revising all the chapters since I tend to skip lots of things, and it doesn't make the whole plot move smoothly. So if there are any plot holes that you wish for me to explain or add up to the story you could inbox me directly or leave your comments in the review section. It'll be a learning experience for me.**

 **And I realize I've been a jerk to you guys for not replying to any of the reviews, though I read all of it. So here will be my replies:**

 **Macherry & Silver : Thank you for the opinions~! I'll be sure to take that into account, and since I'm not sure of adding any sexual scene I guess I'm comfortable with the current rating. Probably in some other stories, *cough*someday*cough***

 **Nickesha: I think I just made Yuuri a dense character and a lot of credits to Wolf too,I agree to that.**

 **Guests: (Generally reply from the different reviews) since Wolfram is being with someone as clueless as Yuuri, sometimes Wolf needs to be in control too, right? I'll be continuing the story with the current rating, so maybe some Yuuram moments here and there? Who knows~**


End file.
